This invention relates to methods and apparatus for heating or otherwise servicing trunked plants such for example as citrus trees.
Freeze damage to trunked plants, particularly cirtus trees, is a vexing problem for which a multitude of solutions have been proposed over the years. For example, it has been proposed to cover the trees with tents, canvas or the like to protect them from the cold. This method has proven to be generally impractical. It has also been proposed to use wind machines to stir up the air and mix the lower stratified cold air with warmer air at higher levels. This method is very expensive and has had mixed results. It has also been common to heat the grooves of citrus trees to avoid frost damage. Heating has most often been done by the use of smudge pots which form a heavy screen of dense black smoke to protect the trees. However, smudge pots are expensive to operate, ecologically offensive and often ineffective, especially in the presence of even mild winds. Attempts have also been made to protect the trees by spraying heated or unheated water on the trees during periods of low temperatures. This method has proven to be largely ineffective.